


Shut Up The Walls Are Too Thin For This

by Forever_Sweet



Series: The Walls Are Too Thin [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Rating M just in case.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 02:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4504932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Sweet/pseuds/Forever_Sweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was a writer, and he was an enthusiastic masturbator. Can I make it any more obvious?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up The Walls Are Too Thin For This

“HARDER! Mmm…” Bill could feel his eye twitching at the loud voice echoing through the wall. His fingers stuttered on the keyboard and he groaned as whatever sentence he was writing was lost with the interruption.

Being a writer was hard enough with its low pay and almost zip to zero opportunities. Whenever Bill did get a job most of the time he was distracted by his next door neighbor; who Bill was now convinced is a porn star with how loud he is. Not that the walls being thin in his apartment helped any.

It wasn’t just the loud noise near-by that made Bill lose his concentration. He had seen his neighbor, Dipper, and Bill did find him reasonably attraction. Even worse that he found his near orgasm voice extremely fucking attractive.

So, anytime Bill really sat down to do work he was distracted by his own boner calling for attention because of the sounds through the wall.

Bill was beginning to suspect that Dipper was scheduling his masturbations with his writing. It looked like another session of perfect writing time was ruined with no way back into the flow.  

Pushing away from the desk he went to sit on his own bed and lean his ear against the wall so that he could hear better. If his writing was ruined for the night, Bill wasn’t going to let the distraction go to waste at least.

~OwO~

He had managed to finish the writing just in time for the deadline and had went out to celebrate with his friends. He was just laying down when he heard the loud moan from next door, accompanied by the bed banging against the wall a few times.

So, Bill had a few choices:

He could ignore the noises and go to sleep.

He could listen in and have a fantastic party by himself.

He could go over there and tell his neighbor to just be quiet for one night.

Or he could wait until the morning, invite his neighbor over, turn him into a side dish, and serve him at the next party he went to.

They were all such exciting choices, but when the bed banged against the wall again, he decided on just telling Dipper to keep it down.

Which is how he found himself in front of Dipper’s door and hesitant to knock. After all, what if Dipper just showed up at the door with his boxers on. Would Bill still be able to tell him to keep it down, or would he make up a lame excuse to get out of there so he could masturbate.

When he did finally knock and his neighbor answered the door dressed normally, Bill was slightly disappointed. Though he could blame that on the trace amounts of alcohol still running through his system.

“Hey man. What do you need?”

“Can you manage to keep your cock in your pants for one night so I can sleep? You’re already ruining my writing schedule, my sleep schedule shouldn’t suffer too.” Alright, Bill was willing to admit that he might have more alcohol in his system than was previously let on.

He would say that Dipper seemed to be taking it well, if his completely floored expression was anything to go by. Bill wondered if his neighbor was going to deny it, but then his cheeks got really red and he pulled Bill into the apartment with him.

“Hey! Hey! I’m not here for no hanky panky, I just want to get some sleep!” Bill complained as he righted himself by leaning against a wall.

“What? I’m not inviting you in to talk about sex. I just don’t want to talk about this out there?”

“Are you shy or somethin’? Because those lewd sounds you make through the wall speak otherwise, buddy.” Bill didn’t think it was possible for Dipper’s face to get any redder, and he had never been so proud to be wrong.

“Shhhh!”

“What? We’re in your apartment! Nobody can hear us!”

“If you heard me through the wall then-”

“Your bed is against the wall and you aren’t as quiet as you think you are!” Bill was wondering if he could cook an egg on Dipper’s face with how red it was.

“Oh my god, can we please stop talking about this?”

“No! Because I want to sleep and write without a hard on damn it!” Now it was Bill’s turn to be embarrassed. And apparently he failed at this job too as he just continued leaning against the wall. Dipper seemed to be embarrassed enough for the both of them anyway.

“What do you think about anyway?”

“I’m not talking about this. You’re obviously drunk.” Dipper disappeared into the kitchen, leaving Bill to keep talking to him from the entryway.

“And you’re horny, yet here we are.” Bill couldn’t even blame that cheeky remark on the alcohol, that was all him, and the groan from the kitchen was satisfying.

Dipper reappeared with some crackers and water, he made Bill sit down before handing him the cold water.

“What’s this?”

“Water. Drink it and eat these so you can at least be a little sober.”

“Why? Not like I’m trying to feel you up. Too tired for that. I just wanted to sleep without hearing your moans in my dreams.” Still Bill drank the water and ate the crackers as he was instructed. He felt a little bit better, but still tired as hell.

“There I drank the damn water. Now will you please stop masturbating so loudly? Question, why do you masturbate so often?”

“I’m not answering any of those questions! This cannot be happening right now…”

“It wouldn’t be if you could manage to keep it in your pants for most of the day. Which is another thing that I would like to request that you do. Some people have writing deadlines that they need to meet and it’s hard to do that if I have my hands down my pants listening to you all day long.”

“S-so, you’re a writer?”

“Don’t change the subject! Stop masturbating so much!”

“Stop listening in on me then!”

“You’re the one who moans so loudly! Oh, yeah! Right there baby, give it to me harder! So goood!” Bill did a higher pitched impression of Dipper and glared at his completely mortified neighbor.

“I don’t sound like that!”

“Oh you most certaintly do! You need to get out and go have sex with someone!”

“….Is that someone you…?” What.

“What?” Bill was thoroughly confused and officially too tired to deal with any of this bullshit.

“Nothing…” Dipper mumbled and looked away from Bill, keeping his eyes on the floor. That’s when the message finally wormed its way into Bill’s brain and a cheeky grin worked its way onto his face.

“Oh, all those masturbating fantasies were about me, huh?” Bill hadn’t expected such a turn out, but he couldn’t say he was disappointed by it. Especially not when Dipper turned even more red, if that was even possible, and shook his head vigorously.

“No! Just forget it! You should probably leave!” Then Dipper was on his feet and ushering Bill towards the door. The writer going without a fight and just grinning at Dipper up until he was practically pushed out the door.

“Hey, Dipper!” His neighbor paused in shutting his door and opened it back up.

“Yeah?”

“If you ever need some relief and don’t feel like masturbating, give me a ring, K?” His neighbor’s face was back to being a flaming mess and it almost made Bill want to stay. But he was too drunk and tired to do anything properly. It would have to wait until another time.


End file.
